wikifreaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Freakonomics
Freakonomics is a non-fiction book written by University of Chicago economist Steven Levitt and New York Times journalist Stephen J. Dubner. The book applies economics to a range of subjects not usually addressed by economists. It peaked at number two in the non-fiction category of the New York Times ''Best Seller list. ''Freakonomics ''and the Freak '''How does Freakonomics relate to Andrew Oliver?' The book can be used an improvised method of defense against Andrew Oliver should no other means of protection be available. Should you notice the Freak's presence among you, hurl your copy of Freakonomics at the Freak's weak point: its enlarged nose. In dire situations, this should be accompanied by a screamed utterance of, "HE'S A FREAK! GET HIM!" Ideally, if in a public place, this will incite others around to produce their torches and pitchforks, and, if done correctly, an old-fashioned mob will form to oust the Freak from the vicinity. Would you recommend ''Freakonomics ''as reading material? I would. Levitt provides an interesting analysis of multiple issues, and the book provides excellent examples of how seemingly unrelated problems can viewed through an economic lens. Would the Freak enjoy Freakonomics? No. As we discussed in our page about defending against the Freak, the Freak hates politics. In fact, discussing issues from the book may be a good way to keep the Freak at bay should you not have the actual book to throw at it. Remember, the Freak hates anything that reminds it of its inhumanity, so any dialogue examining sociopolitical issues will cause it great distress. Aren't you associating an actual well-regarded work of non-fiction with an unrelated entity? Why would you even ask that question? Are you a lawyer for William Morrow publishing threatening me with a defamation lawsuit over your client's book? I am just a simple man, with simple means, and I have devoted my life to disseminating information about the dangers of Andrew Oliver. Don't you think that's more important? I see your point. Thank you. In that hypothetical conversation above, what if it had been the Freak asking questions instead of an attorney? Not possible. The Freak is akin to Aristotle's conception of God; much like Aristotle's God cannot contemplate anything imperfect being that he is himself perfect, the Freak, being Freak-ish, can only comprehend Freak-ish things. Thus, abstract human thought escapes it. It is believed (and has been allegedly observed) that it can mimic some semblance of rational conversation, but this is most likely deception caused by its ability to attune nearby human minds to its freakocity; in such a situation, you may feel like you are communicating with a human named Andrew Oliver, but outside observers will notice you speaking in outlandish terms and exhibiting Freak-ish behavior. At this point, escape may not be possible without outside intervention. You're doing God's work WikiFreaks. Not a question, but I appreciate the sentiment. Remember, it's up to us all to stop the freakification of the world. Stay vigilant. Category:Freakology